From the Future
by LoisLane1986
Summary: The ARC get's a new PR Representative from America but she seems to be hiding something that everyone is trying to figure out. But what is her tie to Abby and Connor and Becker and how did she exactly get the job?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my 3rd primeval fic and I promise to update the others but this idea came to me and it's really clear where i want to go with it so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show except the DVDs. But I will find a way to get the rights to it and then maybe get more seasons longer than 6 or 7 eppies long**

**Summary: The ARC get's a new PR Representative from America but she seems to be hiding something that everyone is trying to figure out. But what is her tie to Abby and Connor and Becker and how did she exactly get the job?**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey you ready to do this?"<em>

_"Yeah, yeah I'm ready. I've practiced my American accent, the documents are flawless, I'll fit right in"_

_"Now remember I'll be showing up from time to time but I can't interfere. If they find out who we really are then this whole thing can be ruined"_

_"I know, I know"_

_"Just remember, I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

"SARAH!"

Sarah shot up in from her desk, backwards into her chair, her curls falling around her face. She looked around her office and she made sure she was where she was meant to be.

"**SARAH!**"

It was Lester calling for her. She had been there for 6 months so far, being the PR representative for the ARC. Making up stories, covering the teams ass. She loved her job, she really did. She didn't feel like she fit in though. She was the only one there with an American accent, she was 5'9", olive toned, curly, thick, frizzy hair, athletic slim, tattoos about 5 on her, and she never dressed up, only wore jeans. The only person that she really felt comfortable with was Abby and at times Connor. But there were reasons for that.

As she made her way to Lester's office she noticed some people already in there, mainly the team. _'Kill me now'_ She thought to herself as she opened and closed the door, standing next to Becker, looking straight at Lester.

"You called me, Sir?"

"Yes, you're late for our team meeting"

Sarah looked around and was met with 7 pairs of eyes before it dawned on her, there was a meeting for today, she had totally forgotten. She gave everyone a smile.

"Sorry, I totally forgot, I for some reason fell asleep, won't happen again promise"

Lester just looked at her "Good, now as you all know the anamolies have not stopped and are still happening. And we have a new owner."

Everyone looked around at each other nervously, the last person to half own the ARC tried to destroy the world without knowing it. Sarah looked at everyone and made a mental note that this could not be good and it might be what she was there for. _'Maybe this is the reason why I'm here'_ she thought to herself.

"Now I know that you all are skeptical and I agree but the Minister only reopened the ARC at the terms that it was half owned by a private owner. He'll be here in a about an hour, so go on. Get out of here and look busy." Everyone just stayed where they were "NOW! Please"

Everyone filed out of the room besides Sarah who stayed behind for a bit. Lester gave her a questioning look as he sat down in his chair.

"Is there something you wanted Sarah?"

Sarah crossed her arms as she looked at Lester "How much do we know about this guy? And how does he know about the ARC?"

"He's a multibillionaire scientist and he knows about it because the Minister asked him if he was interested. I know you weren't here when Phillip was here but I can assure you, the team will take care of this guy if he tries anything, Captain Becker will be the first to shoot" he gave Sarah a smile as she looked around nervously "What else is bothering you, Sarah?"

"I'm just worried for the…team. I don't want them to go through another Phillip that's all. I don't have a family anymore and the past 6 months, this team and including you have become my family. I'm protective of my family"

Lester just nodded his head in the Lester fashion "I understand. Thank you. You may go"

Sarah just smirked and shook her head as she exited her office and headed towards Connor's lab. She had become great friends with him, they mostly talked about science fiction stuff and space but she felt comfortable and close to him and also to Abby.

As she entered she found him in there with Matt, which she found odd, Matt was never in there unless it was important. The two boys looked up at her, Connor's face broke out in a bright happy smile and Matt just gave her a nod as she sat down in front of them.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked looking at the stuff on the desk. It looked like Connor was building something.

"Nothin much. Just tinkering away" Connor said smiling

He was lying and she knew it. This didn't make her very happy he never lied to her and she knew it wasn't good if he was lying about it now. She then looked at Matt.

"What about you?"

He just shrugged "Nothin, just hanging out with Connor here" he clapped Connor on the shoulder and looked at him "I've got to get going, you've got this mate?"

Connor nodded "Yup, good to go"

And with that Matt was gone. Sarah waited till he was fully out of ear range before looking at Connor, staring him down.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you just lied to me"

"What? No, no I didn't"

Sarah sighed and sat back, crossing her arms in front of her and just kept her eyes on Connor, trying to scare him into telling her.

"Ya know, when you do that it reminds me of Abby"

Sarah laughed and smiled "Good! Connor, we're friends right?"

"Yeah, best of, why?"

"Then why are you lying to me. It's not I'm not going to understand what you're going to tell me."

Connor laughed "Okay, you know the EMD's?"

Sarah nodded "Yup, I'm banned from using them, only because Becker has a problem"

Connor laughed "No, you just don't know how to not shoot the coffee pot"

"That thing is evil, and I will prove it"

"Okay, well Matt and I are developing a smaller version of the EMDS that can fit in your pocket or something but packs the same power as the big ones"

"Oh, hey that's snazzy"

"Knock knock"

Connor and Sarah looked over to see Abby standing in the door. Sarah smiled and waved as Connor walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Aww, happy love birds. I'll just leave you two to do whatever love birds do"

Sarah just got up and walked out of Connor's lab only to hear the ADD go off and her phone beep. As she was about to look at the message Matt came up behind her.

"Coming?"

Sarah turned and smiled "Yeah, I just have to take care of something. Call from my neighbor, I'll meet you guys there"

Matt just gave her a longer stare before nodding "Okay" and with that he walked away.

Sarah watched him longer before picking up the phone call "Hey…No, Matt was talking to me…I don't think he does, but I can never be sure. He doesn't really show a lot of expressions…..That's great! Yeah, I'll meet you there later, we have an alert but I'll head over as soon as it's done….No, but he did say I reminded him of Abby so that made me smile. I just…I just wish I could tell them all the truth….I know, I know it's dangerous but I don't have you here with me, I really wish you could be here always but you're not and I don't have anyone to talk about it with. I need you here….Okay, yeah, no I know, yeah I'll give you a call after the alert. Bye"

As Sarah hung up her phone and started to walk off she wasn't aware that after passing Connor's lab door, Matt was hiding. As she turned the corner he stepped out and looked down the hall before following her. As he entered the HUB he was met with Becker and Sarah waiting for him.

"Who was on that phone call with you, Sarah?"Matt asked blatantly

Sarah just gave him a cold hard stare "None of your business, Matt. I do have a life outside of the ARC and I'd like to keep it that way"

Becker looked at the both of them, taking in the tension "Is there something I should know?"

"No" "Yes"

Becker just looked at them and walked off to the car garage. But Sarah held Matt's gaze a bit longer before taking a step towards him "You may be the team leader here, but you are not my boss outside of the ARC. Is that clear?"

"For now" Matt said before walking off towards the car garage

Sarah just glared at his back before following him to the garage. She knew he knew something, it pissed her off that he was listening in and she wasn't happy that he felt like he had the right to know everything. He sure was different than she remembered.

* * *

><p>Ok so leave reviews! And I think I might be able to get one of the characters to say something to the first reviewer in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. 6 Months Ago

**Hey guys! So chapter 2 is here! Love the reviews that chapter one got, shout out to Primevalfan32 and lilnicki23! Like I said in the beginning of last chapter I know where this is going EXACTLY! So this chapter is going to be more Matt and Sarah than anything else. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show except the DVDs. But I will find a way to get the rights to it and then maybe get more seasons longer than 6 or 7 eppies long**

**Summary: The ARC get's a new PR Representative from America but she seems to be hiding something that everyone is trying to figure out. But what is her tie to Abby and Connor and Becker and how did she exactly get the job?**

**And as promised here is a special message from a certain character to Primevalfan32 and lilnicki23**

**"Hello, Primevalfan32 and lilnicki23 this is Le Connor Temple. Can you hear me? I'm not sure this thing is on" taps video recorder "Oh well, Action Man most likely broke it"**

**"I heard that Temple!"**

**"Anywho, enjoy this chapta and I promise I'll call Becker by his first name in the next one. He doesn't think i know it but, i do. Uh...I see a very angry military man walking towards me. Gotta go! Bye!"**

***runs off Becker runs past camera***

**"Get back here Temple!"**

**"Abby! Help!"**

***camera goes off***

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 months ago<em>**

"So you have your documents?"

"Yes"

"Say yes in the American accent we practiced. You have to sound like your American"

"Sorry"

"Better. Now when you get there you will already have an interview at the ARC, set up by me. Lester will be sarcastic and hard to read"

"He's no different now either"

"I know, Matt, he's going to be suspicious so keep an eye on him, he still thinks that he has to change something, we're going to prove him wrong"

"Okay, I know this but, why can't I just tell Matt who I am? Where I'm from?"

"Sarah, you know Matt. Do you think he's going to believe you?"

"It's worth a try"

"Trust me, you can't tell them anything until the time is right and I'm with you"

Sarah drew the man closer to her, resting her head on his chest, looking at the anomaly before her eyes, taking in a deep breath "I'm really going to 2011 aren't I?"

"Yeah you are"

"And you're sure I can do this?"

"Of course you can. I have the most faith in you than ever. Now, why don't you go make our parents happy"

"If they were here, I wish my grandpa and grandma were here"

"Who says we aren't?"

Sarah pulled back from the man quickly and ran towards her grandparents, hugging them both so tightly "You came!"

"You think we'd miss our granddaughter and soon to be grandson-in-law save the world? Not a chance"

"Is mum and dad coming?"

Sarah's grandma just gave her a sorrowful look "I'm sorry, but you know how they feel about the ARC and the anomalies"

Sarah just nodded her head sadly "Yeah, yeah I do"

Sarah's grandpa gave her a heartwarming smile "Come on love, let's do this together, as a family"

Sarah walked towards the anomaly with her grandparents and the man she loved right behind her. She took one deep breath, turned around and smiled at them and then walked through.

Sarah came out the other side and took in the sight, London, just how she had left it. Beautiful buildings, people walking about, and big black trucks-wait black trucks? Sarah quickly ducked behind a building as the trucks pulled up to the anomaly, guys in black getting out, locking the anomaly and securing the area. Then she saw the team, Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, and Becker all get out of their vehicles.

Sarah couldn't believe how young they all looked, and how they were so alert too. She had to get to the ARC, so she made her way out of the alley and flagged down a cab. As she got out, paying the amount and leaving tip she walked up to the gates.

"Hold it right there Miss"

Sarah cleared her throat and made sure her American accent was ready to go "Sarah Jones, I'm here for my interview with a Mr. James Lester"

The security guard checked the list and opened the gate to let her through. As she entered the building she took everything into account, it was smaller than it was where she was from, and it had fewer workers than the ARC does now where she was from. As she walked down the hall she was met with a bubbly girl _'Oh, my god. It's Jess!'_ Sarah thought to herself as she smiled at her.

Jess stuck out her hand and smiled "Jess Parker"

Sarah smiled back shaking her hand "Sarah Jones, love the shoes"

Jess looked down and then back up "Thanks! I got them on sale. I have a shopping problem"

Sarah laughed lightly "Don't we all?"

Jess laughed as she started to walk down the hall towards Lester's office "We sure do. So you're going to be our new PR Representative?"

"Hope so, not sure what type of work you do here but I pretty much have a no fear button so nothing will scare me"

"Well, I'll let Lester tell you all about our work" Jess stopped in front of a door going to the other side of it, opposite Sarah "Good luck, and don't be offended he pretty much is always sarcastic" with one final smile Jess walked down the small stairs and seated herself in front of the computer, which Sarah knew right away as the ADD.

Sarah took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a 'Come in' so she slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "Sarah Jones, I'm here for the interview"

"Ah, yes, please come in, close the door and sit down"

Sarah did as he instructed. She sat down in the chair rather uncomfortably as she met his gaze. He was just staring at her, hands folded in front of him, leaning back in his chair. Sarah began to do her nervous habit which was rubbing her thumb into her palm.

When Lester finally spoke, Sarah jumped a bit "Are you aware of the type of work we do here?"

"No, but I'm not easily scared off, well I'm rarely scared off"

"Well, you might not believe it but we work with dinosaurs and anomalies that open up to different times"

Sarah made sure to nod her head slowly and make it look like she was hearing this for the first time ever "Dinosaurs like, T-Rex? The movie Land Before Time, Jurassic Park?"

Lester sighed "Yes, yes and yes. I feel like I'm talking to a child"

"Well, I probably won't believe until I see it"

Lester looked at her curiously before getting up and walking to the door "Come on then"

Sarah stood and followed him out of his office, down the corridor to the left then a right. He swiped his hand in front of a little box and the doors opened. And as she stepped inside she saw all the animals that she had once seen as a child. Princess, the Mammoth, and then she saw Rex, flying around. She had only seen pictures of him. She resisted the urge to smile.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Sarah and Lester turned at the sound of the voice and there stood Abby with Connor behind her. Sarah gave a smile "They are more than beautiful, they're gorgeous"

"Oh joy, another animal enthusiast. Well, Sarah, now that you've seen them do you think you can handle your job?"

Sarah nodded while looking at the animals "Oh, yeah. Most definitely"

"Super, well, Jess can get you set up. Welcome to the ARC"

Lester walked away as Matt came in, his eyes landing on Sarah. Sarah just looked at him and smiled, walking a bit towards him with her hand out stretched.

"Hi, Sarah Jones. I'm your new PR Representative"

Matt looked at her then her hand and shook it. "Matt Anderson. You're American."

"You're Irish. I'm not sure where I'm from means anything"

"Just acknowledging it. So how did you hear about this job? Since you're American."

"Matt" Abby hissed. She gave Sarah an apologetic smile "Sorry, he can be a bit abrasive and not very trusting. Abby Maitland" she held out her hand while smiling

Sarah smiled and shook her hand "its okay, I don't mind"

"He grows on ya, Connor Temple"

Sarah shook his hand as well "Rocking name man"

Connor smiled even brighter "Thanks! See Abby it's a rockin name"

Abby just laughed as she walked out of the lab with Connor following, still talking about his rocking name. Sarah just smiled and laughed a bit before she remembered Matt was in the room.

"Um, is there something I can help you with?"

Matt just shrugged "Not really, just really curious how you got this job, let alone an interview"

"Well, you can take a look at my resume or as they call it here in the UK my CV. But if anything I got this job and the interview based purely on the fact that I can do my job better than anyone else."

"I'm sorry if I'm not very trusting but we've had some things happen, so"

"Yeah, I know I read up about Phillip, Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart. I don't blame you be skeptical, but I promise I'm damn good at my job."

Before Matt had a chance to say anything Becker walked in, Sarah's breath caught in her throat, he was there, in person, and young. She couldn't believe it _'Wait till I tell him I met his granddad'_ she thought to herself, she almost didn't hear Matt say her name until she forced herself to snap out of her daze.

"Sarah this is Captain Becker, Becker this is our new PR Sarah Jones"

Sarah just smiled at him and held out her hand which Becker shook with more force than she was expecting "Nice to meet you, nice grip"

"Like wise. Welcome to the ARC"

Sarah looked at the EMD he was holding "Wow, snazzy gun."

Becker smiled at bit at this "Thank you"

Matt shook his head "Don't get him started, let me give you a tour"

Sarah just nodded at him before giving Becker a smile and following Matt. Becker watched them leave and he couldn't shake this feeling like he knew her. But he shook it off anyway making his way to the armory. Sarah followed Matt closely while looking at everything; it was so alien to her. The ARC looked so much different, yet the same at the same time.

"This is my lab" Matt said as he swiped his wrist in front of the box and the door opened. Sarah followed him in and saw all the plants everywhere, and then her eyes landed on Emily _'Oh, my, god. It's her, I can't believe it's her'_ she thought to herself as she slowly walked up to Emily.

"Hi, Sarah Jones, I'm the new PR. What's your name?"

"Emily Merchant. Nice to meet you Sarah. Welcome to the ARC"

Sarah smiled and her answer came out like a whisper "Thanks"

Emily's brow furrowed a bit "Are you alright?"

Sarah cleared her throat "Yeah, throats a bit dry. Interview with Lester a bit intimidating"

"He'll warm up to you, takes a while but he will."

Sarah just nodded as she walked around the lab looking at all the plants, ones she's never seen, some she has, and then she saw her favorite Daisies. They reminded her of being happy, and before she met her fiancé, happiness wasn't close. Her dad was always distant due to her working at the ARC and her grandparents tried their best to make her happy but they never could. She missed her fiancé and wished he was there right now.

"Sarah, are you okay? You're crying"

Sarah sniffled and wiped the tear away "It's just the plants I have allergies, but these are my favorite"

Matt looked at the Daisies and smiled "They're beautiful. They're Emily's favorite too"

Sarah just smiled and nodded. "Um, excuse me; I still need to unpack my belongings"

Sarah smiled and left the lab, wiping her eyes furiously. Matt and Emily watched her figure disappear around a corner before Emily looked at Matt.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure. But she seemed familiar"

"She did, I felt the same way"

"There's something off about her"

Matt gave Emily a smile and a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the lab. Emily just watched him go before returning to the work she was doing.

Sarah basically ran out of the ARC, trying to breathe, but she was crying too much. She had to get away, she needed to get away. This was too much for her to handle, seeing them all, young, alive. She hailed a cab and told it to take her to the apartment complex. As she walked in she saw everything was set up and her clothes and everything was there. _'He's been here'_ she thought to herself.

"How was your first day?"

Sarah jumped and yelped as she turned around, and immediately she started crying again, running to him, wrapping her arms around him, just sobbing into the crook of his neck.

"Sarah? Sarah, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I met them all, Ben, I couldn't, and I couldn't handle it. It was just so much at once"

Ben smiled and rocked from side to side, rubbing circles into her back with one hand as the other cradled the back of her head, he just stood there letting her cry. After a while she had calmed a bit and he led her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her close as she curled up next to him.

"I met them all, they're all so young, and I just couldn't handle it."

"Its okay, this was to be expected, remember. But you have to control this, Sarah. The mission depends on it, our future depends on it."

"I know, I know, but you should have seen them. Abby and Connor, more in love than they are now, Becker and Jess most likely oblivious to how the other feels about the other, Matt and Emily, seeing her set me off. And Lester. It's going to be the hardest thing to go to work every day and not be able to go up to my own grandparents or yours and talk like we do back home"

"I know but we don't know what would happen. For now they can't know who you are or where you're from"

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes, she just wanted to sleep in Ben's arms, nothing else mattered right now and that's how she wanted it to stay. But if she had been more observant on her way to the apartment she would have noticed Matt had followed her and was now parked outside her apartment, waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so umm reviews please and maybe Ill give Connor chocolate and we can all watch him bounce off the walls at a even bigger hyper speed!<strong>_


	3. 5 Months Ago

**HEY GUYS! Here's the third chapter. I was thinking I would make it a 2 or 3 parter but decided against it. I'm thinking the next chapter will be up later next week! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show except the DVDs. But I will find a way to get the rights to it and then maybe get more seasons longer than 6 or 7 eppies long**

**Summary: The ARC get's a new PR Representative from America but she seems to be hiding something that everyone is trying to figure out. But what is her tie to Abby and Connor and Becker and how did she exactly get the job?**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months Ago<strong>

As Sarah woke up she felt a certain heaviness around her waist, she smiled to herself as she looked over at Ben, resisting the urge to kiss him, or reach up and touch him. He'd been with her for the past month, helping her transition and it meant the world to her, but she knew he had to go back home, to their home.

As that realization set in, she got up and began getting ready for the day, it wasn't until she had finished getting dressed she noticed he wasn't in the bed anymore. A frown came upon her face as she searched the bedroom. Beginning to panic she walked out to the living area

"Ben? Ben?"

"Yeah" Ben said as he walked up behind her with two tea mugs

Sarah jumped a bit as she turned to him "I thought you had left"

"Never, not without saying goodbye first"

Sarah smiled a bit as she took the mug from him "Better not, or else you would be without a fiancée"

Ben smirked "Now, that I _can't_ have"

Sarah sighed as she walked to the couch and sat down, Ben joining her as she put her legs on his lap. "I wish you didn't have to go today"

Ben gave her a sympathetic smile as he placed a hand on her thigh "I know, but you know that I have to. I can't be here too long until the right moment."

Sarah sighed as she took a sip of her tea "I know, I know, I just don't want to go another two months without you."

"They'll fly by so fast you won't even notice I'm gone. Plus you have the team to keep you company."

Sarah snorted "Yeah, except I have to deal with Matt, who's very suspicious of me. He keeps giving me weird looks and so does Becker. But that's for a different reason."

Ben laughed as he got up and walked towards the kitchen "Well, what do you think happens when you shoot the coffee maker?"

Sarah got up to follow "Listen, you weren't there, it was going crazy, shooting coffee everywhere, it was possessed"

Ben stopped at the sink, taking Sarah's mug and placing it in the sink with his "So you shot it?"

Sarah just looked at him "I saved lives"

"Who's?"

"Mine and anyone else who could have been there"

Ben just smiled and shook his head while wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist and looking into her hazel eyes "I love you, but sometimes you can be a bit weird"

Sarah pretended to be offended by swatting him on the arm "Watch it you, I know who your grandparents are"

"Point taken"

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Sarah closed her eyes, placing her head on Ben's shoulders. He was her rock, her home, her life. He made her who she is and will always be. That's what made this whole mission that much harder for her.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"When this is all over, can we finally get married?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she looked up into his eyes "I'd like that very much. A three year engagement much too long"

"I agree, but in all fairness every time we planned the wedding an anomaly would show up"

"True. How about I plan everything for the wedding while I'm here and when I get back that very day, we'll get married."

"Agreed. Of course you'll be giving me information on what we need right?"

"We just need a cake, get you a tux and I'll get the dress from here"

Ben smiled for a bit but it faded away as Sarah's doorbell rang. Ben gave Sarah a curious look before whispering to her "Are you expecting anything or anyone?"

Sarah shook her head as Ben let go of her, taking an EMD out of his bag and turning it on and walking to the front door, hiding behind it as Sarah went to answer it. Sarah looked at him before he nodded. Once she had opened it, her hand shot from the doorknob to Ben's EMD, lowering it.

"Connor! Matt! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to pick you up remember?" Matt said as he eyed her suspiciously

Sarah forgot her car was in the shop, she wanted to kick herself "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you guys that I'm catching a cab to go pick up a friend from a hotel and take them to the airport."

"That's okay, we'll give ya a lift" Matt said

Sarah started to shift from side to side "No, that's fine, my friend wants it to be just me and them"

"And the cab driver" Connor said

Sarah gave Connor a smile "Yeah and the cabbie. Listen I have to get going soon, then I'll be at the ARC"

Matt just kept his eyes on Sarah "You've got an hour. Don't be late"

Sarah and Connor just looked at him as he turned and walked back to the truck and climbed in. Connor looked back at Sarah and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, he's been kinda on edge about you lately, I think when you shot the coffee maker kinda did it in."

Sarah smiled at him "It's okay, he's weird in general. Go on, I'll be there in a bit"

Connor gave Sarah a nod before running off to the truck, getting in and Matt taking off. Sarah watched them to make sure that they were out of site before closing the door and looking at Ben.

"See, I wasn't exaggerating about Matt"

Sarah started up the stairs with Ben following, as she walked over to the window he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bending his head to her neck and softly kissing her before sighing and looking out the window.

"Yeah, you most definitely weren't exaggerating. Sorry for thinking that."

Sarah laughed before turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck, her forehead toughing his, her eyes closed "It's time, we have to do this fast, or else the ARC will pick up the signal and get here. You were lucky they didn't pick up the one you came through last month."

"I know, I know. Please, please, stay safe."

Sarah laughed and looked at him "Always am"

"I'm being serious, Sarah. I can't come back for another two months. If I come back and your injured in anyway, the mission is off. Is that understood?"

Sarah pulled back a bit to look at him in the eyes. She knew he was serious when he talked like that. And it was meant to be warning as well. She just gave him a tight nod.

"Good, now, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything"

Ben unwrapped his arms and walked over to his bag by the couch, unzipping a compartment and pulling out a thin, box and handing it to her. Sarah looked at the box then at him with curiousity before taking the box in her hands. As she unwrapped it, she felt Ben's arms once again wrap around her waist but looser this time.

When she opened it she saw a white gold chain with a pendent of a moon on it. She held it in front of her as if to get a better view of the piece of jewelry just presented to her.

"Ben, it's beautiful"

Ben smiled and brought his lips close to her ears "Happy Birthday, Love"

Sarah smiled as Ben took the chain from her hands and put it around her neck. Sarah turned as soon as he was done and brought her lips upon his, holding him close, never wanting to let him go. When she finally pulled back, she realized she was crying.

"It's time" Ben whispered

All Sarah could do was nod, as she stepped back, watching the man that she loves pick up his bag, take out a device, key in a few numbers and watched an anomaly open in her living area. And as she stared at it her eyes connected with Ben's as he backed up into the anomaly until he was fully gone.

Sarah couldn't help but sob as she walked over to the device in on her desk, picking it up and walking to the front of the anomaly. She almost didn't want to close it, she wanted to run through it and be with him. But she knew too much was at stake. It wasn't until she heard pounding on her front door when she knew she had left it open for too long.

She quickly punched in some numbers and the anomaly was gone. She wiped the tears from her face and hiding the device back in her desk before going to answer the front door. As she swung it open, there stood Matt, Connor, Becker, Abby and Emily. All holding EMD's and all staring at her.

Sarah looked around at them oddly "Yes?"

Becker was the first to speak "What are you doing here?"

Sarah gave him a look as if to say 'it's my home idiot' but just settled with "Um, this is where I live. What are you guys doing here?"

Connor looked around at the group then at Matt "Is Jess sure this is where the ADD picked up the signal?"

Matt lowered his gun as he stepped over the threshold of Sarah's door, his eyes still on Sarah as they stared each other down "She's sure"

Sarah looked at the group "Wait, the ADD said there was an anomaly here?"

Matt cut everyone off "Yeah, move out of the way Sarah, please"

Sarah just crossed her arms and stood her ground "I don't think so. I think I would know if there were an anomaly in my home, Matt. Is this because I refused a ride into work today?"

Abby spoke this time "Sarah, we really need you to move, now."

Sarah just sighed letting everyone in but Connor being the only one to give her an apologetic look. As she followed them into the living area she made sure to watch them carefully. As they all spread out, Matt just stayed with Sarah in the living area until they all returned.

"Matt, there's no anomaly here. Maybe there was a glitch in the ADD" Connor said as he walked in and the rest of the group following.

"Yeah, could have told you that. Oh wait, I did. Are you happy now?"

Matt put his hand to his ear "Jess, no anomaly here we're heading back"

As everyone filed out Matt walked up to Sarah. "I thought you had to go get your friend"

"I was about to when you lot showed up."

"What are you hiding, Sarah?"

"My personal life for one"

"I'm sorry if I'm not very trusting of you, but I have my reasons"

"What because I'm American and new to the team?"

"Exactly"

Sarah just looked at him, this was a slap in the face to her "Well, deal with it Matt. I'm going to be around for a while so you better get used to me being here"

"I'm not trying to make you my enemy, Sarah but if there's something your hiding you can tell me. We can protect you"

"I'm not hiding anything and your one to talk about secrets future boy"

Matt held her gaze for a while before looking away then looking back her "Fine, I'll find out Sarah. I always do"

Sarah watched as Matt walked out of her flat, closing the door behind him. As she walked to the window and watched the trucks pull away she couldn't help but feel sad. She needed all of their trust, especially Matt's, who's trust was going to be the hardest thing to gain.

As she went to get her things ready, she had this feeling that her device was missing, as she went to look in her desk draw it was gone.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed as she slammed the drawer closed.

She gathered her things and swung open her door to find Matt standing in front of her holding the device.

"Found this in your drawer, forgot to put it back" he said handing it to her

Sarah smiled "Thanks, it's something my friend invented and I promised to keep it safe"

"This friend of yours, is he or she supposed to be the one that your taking to the airport?"

"No, this is someone else. Childhood friend, sort of a genius."

Matt just nodded "Well, sorry for taking it. And sorry about before. Phillip is still fresh so we're all still on edge"

Sarah nodded and smiled thinking that he was finally trusting her "It's okay, I get it. No harm done. Just been hard for me too, ya know. But you'll see everything will fall into place"

"It sure will. See you at the ARC Sarah"

And with that, Matt had gone back to the truck, gotten in and pulled off. Sarah stood watching the truck disappear, she couldn't shake this feeling like he now knew more than he did before. And that's what has her more worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! Review! I love Reviews! I'm also not sure how many chapters this story will be i'm thinking maybe 20 until we find out the truth. Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
